We May both Regret this in the Morning
by Hollyberries and Vanilla beans
Summary: Alfred gets jarred out of bed one night by a phone call from Francis asking him to come pick up Arthur, who has gotten himself drunk due to Alfred's upcoming birthday. Albeit being seriously irritated, Alfred comes to Arthur's aid anyway and brings him back to his apartment where Arthur reveals some feelings that he never meant to share. *Rated M for a reason; ie sex*


**Warning:** It's M for a reason. Don't like? Please don't read it. I do **not** own the cover picture (If it's your's and you want it removed, please just let me know!) Enjoy the story! P.S. I _might_ add another chapter to this sometime in the future... maybe. Peace-Berries and Beans

**Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. **Alfred groaned and rolled over in bed to pull his phone off his nightstand. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes before squinting to read the blurry caller ID. He rooted around to find his glasses from beside his alarm clock with his free hand. Alfred felt them graze against his fingertips and grabbed them, sliding them on his face crookedly. He held the phone close to his face and immediately recognized the number. _God dammit Francis, it's nearly __two __in the morning!_ He sighed irritably but answered the call anyway. It was probably something about Arthur getting drunk and out of control. Again. "What is it Francis?" "Bonjour Amérique, how are you feeling this morning?" Alfred grunted. "Fucking tired as shit. What's going on?" Francis chuckled nervously and Alfred heard a crash in the background, followed by yelling. "You see, it's Arthur..." Alfred inhaled slowly through his teeth. "God, you've been around him for hundreds of years and you still can't handle him?" Francis' tone sharpened defensively, "I am not the reason for which he is _drunk, _Amérique." Alfred heard another crash in the background followed by crying and he sighed, feeling extremely guilty, before rolling out of bed. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he tightened his sweatpants, shrugged into his jacket, and slid into sandals. "Where are you?" Francis gave him the address of a near by bar which Alfred had already memorized due to a previous situation much like this one. "I'll be there in five. Can he walk back to my place?" He heard Francis pull the phone away from his ear momentarily, "You might have to start carrying him halfway there..." Alfred grunted. "Fine whatever. Goodbye." He hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket as he flew down the stairwell. Upon stepping into the revolving doors of his apartment lobby, he was greeted with the sight of heavy rain. _Fucking shit! _He hurriedly pulled up his hood as he stepped outside and began jogging towards the pub.

He hated it when his government scheduled meetings in America so close to the forth of July. Absolutely hated it. They _knew _how Arthur got. Fucking whiny and drunk. But it was just 'too difficult' for the meeting to be somewhere else... like Greece. Greece was nice this time of year. Why doesn't everyone just go to stinking _Greece. _Alfred sloshed through deep puddles, luke-warm water running across his bare skin and soaking the bottoms of his fabric sweats. He glanced around himself as he jogged, reading signs to make sure he was in the right area. _He better be at least semi-conscious. I can't deal with him __when he's drunk off his ass. _He checked the address of the building next to him before realizing that he needed to cross the street. Alfred slipped between two parked cars and waited for traffic to semi-clear before sprinting across. The driver of a blue Honda Accord slammed on his horn as Alfred dodged him and slipped onto the sidewalk. Squinting up at the rain drenched buildings, Alfred continued to read signs. He found the one he was looking for nearly a block up.

Two figures were already standing under the awning waiting for him, one of them leaning significantly on the other. Alfred stepped underneath the entryway to the bar and held his hands out to Francis. "Give 'em here." Francis dragged Arthur forward with immense relief flooding across his face. "Je vous remercie beaucoup mon ami." Arthur stumbled awkwardly as he was exchanged between supporting hands. "Wha-whut?" He blinked distortedly in the dim light and tried to focus in on Alfred's face. "Who'r you?" Alfred snorted. "You're fairy god mother. It's me you idiot. Alfred." Arthur looked stunned for a minute... before breaking down into a mess of tears. "I-I fa-failed as 'ur broder!" Alfred staggered as the sobbing man collapsed into his arms. "Damn, Francis how much did he drink?" Francis shrugged, looking guilty. "I do not know. You see, there was this girl..." Alfred cut him off. "It's fine Francis, you're not his keeper. Besides he wouldn't have listened to you anyway." Francis managed to look slightly offended, but Alfred wasn't in the mood to console him. "I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting, alright?" Francis nodded slightly. "See you at 5:30, Alfred. Please make sure Arthur eats lunch before he comes-" Alfred snapped at him, "Would YOU like to take him back to your hotel room, Francis?" France took a small step back. "Non merci..."

Alfred groaned internally. "Hey, I'm sorry Francis. This just wasn't something I wanted to deal with tonight, alright?" France nodded, his face filled with understanding and forgiveness. "I know. Merci, Alfred. I will see you tomorrow." With that, he turned and disappeared, walking in the direction of the hotel where many of the other countries were staying. Alfred sighed and pulled Arthur into his arms... bridal style. _Son of a bitch, Arthur... _Grunting at the much smaller, but somehow heavier, man's added weight, Alfred turned and started heading back to his apartment with a blubbering Arthur cradled in his arms.

_SO FRICKEN HEAVY! _Alfred braced Arthur against his body with one arm while his other worked the key into the lock on his apartment door. He pushed the door open and dragged Arthur into his entryway, slamming the door shut behind them. Arthur pulled free of Alfred's hold and staggered to the floor where he lay sniveling on his back with his arms covering his face. _Great. Just great. __This is exactly why he couldn't go back to the hotel with Francis. Always has to make a scene of himself... _"Arthur, you need to change your clothes." Arthur shivered spastically and curled in on himself. "NO! I dun' wanna!" Alfred exhaled frustratedly. "Arthur, you're gonna get sick if you stay in those wet clothes." Arthur shook his head furiously. "NO!" Alfred considered this for a moment. "Alright. Then we'll do this the hard way." He bent and picked Arthur up by the waist once again, hiking him over his shoulder in the process. Arthur screamed. "PUT ME DOWN! I DUN' WANCHU TO HOLD ME RIGH NOW!" Alfred raised his eyebrows as Arthur pounded his fists against his back. Alfred took a step back and reached around a squirming Arthur to flip the lock on the door. Experience talks. His neighbors wouldn't question coming into his apartment uninvited if Arthur kept yelling like that.

Arthur continued to struggle as Alfred carried him into the bedroom. Alfred set Arthur down on the floor carefully. And then, he sat on him. "OOF!" Arthur's eyes went wide as he tried to adjust his breathing with the large weight now resting on his midsection. Quickly, before he could reclaim all of his senses, Alfred removed his already loose tie and started unbuttoning his soaking wet, white dress shirt. "N-NO! NO!" Alfred flinched and placed a hand over Arthur's mouth. "Arthur! Quit screaming for Christs' sake! Do you WANT to get me in trouble?" Arthur's expression shifted rapidly and in a flash, he was sobbing again. "I-I'm *****hic*** **s-s-so s-sorrie Alfie. *hic* I-I *hic* jus luv you soo much. *hic*" His face was a mess. "Please *hic* don' hayte me!" Alfred's eyebrows raised in irritation. "Arthur I know! You always get drunk when my birthday gets close, it's not that big of a deal. Now STOP STRUGGLING!" Alfred pulled Arthur's shirt out from underneath his thrashing from and shifted back to undo his pants- and froze. Why was Arthur _hard?_

Arthur's emerald green eyes locked with Alfred's cerulean blue and his tears started to flow faster, if that was even possible. "I-I'm sorry, *hic* I-m s-so sorrie. Please don' *hic* hayte me! I luv you, *hic* I luv you so much..." Alfred wavered uncertainly. Running his left hand's fingers through his soaked hair, he stared at Arthur in pity, shock, remorse, disappointment... and so many more emotions he didn't even understand. Finally, he sighed. "I don't hate you." He murmured quietly. Arthur didn't stop crying, but his tears definitely slowed as he watched Alfred's face. "You don'?" Alfred sighed and shook his head. "Of course not. You raised me, just because I wanted freedom doesn't mean that I ever stopped... loving you. Even when we were fighting. I'll never hate you, Arthur." Arthur shivered and arched his back slightly when Alfred spoke his name. It was then Alfred's turn to shudder as Arthur ground the lower portions of their bodies together.

"Not like-_hah_- that Arthur. I can't love you like that." Arthur pouted, somehow finding enough control in his drunken state to beg. "Why not?" He whined, rolling his hips _slowly_ underneath Alfred. _Oh FUCK..._ Alfred clenched his jaw around the moan desperately trying to escape from his lips. "Because I just _can't_." Alfred rolled off of Arthur in one swift movement. Alfred turned to say something to him when he noticed how violent his shivering had become. "You're taking a shower." Arthur swayed and looked like he wanted to object. "Yes you are. It'll get you warm and it might even help you sober up." He rose and headed into the adjoining bathroom. He opened the towel cabinet and pulled out two. Setting one by the edge of the sink, he unfolded the other and placed it on the shower floor. He called out into the bedroom, "You think you'll be okay supporting yourself? Falling down is _really _not something you want to do in the-" He turned and came face to face with Arthur. A naked Arthur.

Alfred ripped his gaze from the others lower half and forced himself to make eye contact, a blush spreading furiously across his face. Arthur smirked and his green orbs shone with lust and the dark flame of seduction... but it was all still covered by the haze of alcohol and several blurs of tears that he hadn't managed to wipe away. "If I said no, would you join me?" Alfred swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. "Nope." Arthur made a small, disappointed sound. Somewhere between the coo of a dove and a cat's purr. He moved forward, and Alfred moved back. That is, until, Arthur had him pressed against the wall. Arthur shifted slightly and his chest fit snugly against Alfred's. "But if I fall, you'll come and save me right?" His lips curved delicately as he made himself look as chaste as he possibly could. Alfred tasted blood in his mouth as he bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking. He nodded curtly and slide around Arthur. "Make it quick, my government doesn't pay all my bills." Before he could follow Alfred out of the bathroom, Alfred reached into the shower and turned the water on with a deft flick of his hand. He darted out of the room and shut the door, pressing his body against it to support his shaking form. He waited. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the shower door closing and he sighed with relief. His entire body sagged. _How the HELL am I supposed __to deal with THIS?!_

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, he stepped away from the door and started to collect all of the others discarded clothing. Padding into the kitchen, he opened the storage closet that contained a small, stacked washer and drier. Choosing to just throw the clothes into the drier, he set the timer for 40 minutes. Then, he headed back to his room. Digging through his closet, he decided that wearing a t-shirt would be a good idea tonight. After grabbing a clean pair of boxers, a white shirt, and new sweats, Alfred glanced back at the bathroom door. Deciding he was clear, he quickly peeled off his jacket, sweats, and boxers before pulling on all of his dry clothes. Hurrying quickly into the kitchen, he popped the drier door back open and threw his clothes in before restarting it. He returned to his room and pulled a pair of shorts and the smallest shirt he could find out of his bottom dresser drawer. Silently, he opened the bathroom door and set the clothes on the edge of the sink next to the towel. He waited for just a moment with the door open. _Oh my God, i__s __he crying __AGAIN__?! _He shut the door slowly so Arthur wouldn't take notice over his broken sounding sobs.

Alfred collapsed onto his bed when he was done, absolutely exhausted. He groaned as he buried his head into his pillows. _Dammit all Arthur, is this why Francis won't take you when you get drunk anymore? 'Cause you turn into a bi-polar little girl? Geez, oh man that's sad... _Alfred felt guilty. Too guilty. _I just don't know how to deal with this anymore. _He felt his face grow warm and his chest started to hurt as he curled up underneath the blankets he pulled over himself. _God Arthur, what am I supposed to do? _Sleep decided for him. Three minutes after he crawled into bed, he was out like a light.

Arthur stepped out of the dark bathroom silently after having felt around for the light switch to shut off for about five minutes. He was wearing the clothes that Alfred had layed out for him and had a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he rubbed it furiously through his damp hair, trying to make it as dry as possible. Calling it good, he tossed the towel lightly back into the bathroom onto the tiled floor. Turning, he squinted and uncertainly made his way over to Alfred's sleeping form. "Alfie... Alfie! 'Murica!" Arthur whispered to him, but Alfred didn't stir. Arthur reached out to delicately push Alfred's golden hair back from his face. _Hes so cu-cute whin hes sleepin'. _Arthur hiccuped unhappily as tears started running down his face again. _God 'um so sorrie 'Murica! So sorrie... _He stumbled around to the other side of the bed and slide under the blankets as carefully as he possible could. After a moment, he moved to snuggle up face to face with Alfred. Crying, he reached out to touch Alfred's face again. _So beautaful. _As he shifted his thumb along the side of Alfred's jaw, Alfred's eyes snapped open. Arthur froze as Alfred's hand firmly caught his wrist within his grasp. "What are you doing Arthur?" Arthur's eyes went wide and his tears stopped momentarily, before flowing over again. "Y-you don' *****hic* luv me. I-I try-tried to *hic*tell you how I feels but you*hic* jus rejec-rejected me!" Alfred frowned and his eyes filled with sadness and something else. "Don't do this Arthur. You'll regret this tomorrow-" "NO! I won' evar re-regret luvin you. Alfie I luv you." Alfred snapped.

He rolled and braced his legs on either side of Arthur's body. Before Arthur could utter a word, Alfred placed his mouth over his. "Mmmhmn!" They kissed until Arthur thought he would pass out from lack of air. Just before he did, Alfred pulled away, panting heavily. His hand came up to cup Arthur's face. "Arthur, look at me." Arthur focused his eyes on Alfred's face. "Are you sure this is what you want? I need you to be dead positive. If we cross that line, then there's no going back..." Arthur smiled. "I wan' you. I wan' this." Alfred swallowed heavily and rose up onto his knees. Hooking his fingers under the bottom of his shirt, he pulled it off over his head and tossed it to the floor. As he watched a smiling Arthur lie beneath him, Arthur's hands came up and began tracing a winding path over his abs and the rest of his chest, marveling at how such hard muscles could have such soft skin covering them. Alfred groaned and dropped his head. Arthur hummed quietly, arching his hips to grind up against Alfred's as his hands worked magic across the rest of his body. Alfred leaned forward and slanted his mouth against Arthur's. Before settling his weight back down, his hands dipped below Arthur's waistline, making him gasp. Alfred rid Arthur of his loose pair of shorts in one swift motion. Over his knees, off his ankles, and then onto the floor. Arthur drug his fingernails lightly along Alfred's stomach, making him hiss, as he opened his legs. Alfred stopped suddenly and shifted his weight to lean over to the bedside table. Arthur mumbled unhappily. "Wha-?" Alfred chuckled as he dug through the top drawer. "Sorry baby, I'm trying to find my lube." He shoved some paper out of the way. "Gotcha!" He pulled a condom and a small, blue tube out before shutting the drawer. "Hurry, please hurry!" Arthur whimpered as he sat up and dragged Alfred's sweats down to his thighs. After a moment, he hesitantly did the same with his boxers. A dark blush covered his face as Alfred's erection sprang free. Alfred ran a hand through his hair and smiled confidently. "I know, babe, I know..." He moved to tear the condom package open _just _as Arthur leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against the length of his cock. Alfred's head lolled back and he moaned. "Ahhhnn... Artie.." Arthur, always a mischievous drunk, smiled up at Alfred. "What?" Alfred shivered and blushed, tearing open the package. In one swift motion, he rolled it on with a small grunt.

Alfred rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed. Instinctively, Arthur spread his legs. There was a small **pop**, and the air was filled with the smell of blueberries. Alfred slicked up two of his fingers and gently pressed into Arthur's entrance. "Uhhnn, Alfred!" He twisted his hand and scissored his fingers apart, making sure to stretch Arthur out as much as possible. Arthur panted and threw his head back. "More, moorrree-!" Alfred thrusted deeper several times, making sure to hit Arthur's prostate, before removing his fingers and spreading more lube onto his fingertips. After palming himself several times, he was satisfied with the amount of lube he had covering his erection. With his clean hand, he cradled Arthur's face and forced him to make eye contact. Arthur was panting heavily and his eyes were glazed over with lust and want. He whimpered, "Please, oh please, Alfred..." Alfred brought their foreheads together with a gentle touch. He whispered quietly, "If tomorrow morning, we wake up and this isn't what you wanted, then you can blame me. Blame me for being stupid. Blame me for being selfish. It's my fault, and I want you to know that. Don't ever blame yourself." Arthur was about to object but Alfred thrusted into him, cutting off all of his thought processes as he gasped and whimpered and _screamed_. He writhed beneath Alfred as he thrusted into him over and over again. The pleasure made his mind melt. He whined and desperately reached for Alfred's hands, wanting something to hold on to. Alfred adjusted their position, sitting up and pulling Arthur to him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's back crushing his wiry frame to him. Arthur groaned brokenly, twisting his fingers into Alfred's hair as their bodies twined and moved with each other. Seeking. Wanting. Needing. Loving.

"A-Alfred... c-cuming, I'm cuming!" Arthur's entire body trembled as he came. His hands clenched in Alfred's hair and he moaned deeply. Grunting as Arthur's muscles contracted around him, Alfred found his release moments after Arthur's. Arthur leaned against Alfred limply, his eyelids flickered as he wavered on the edge of unconsciousness. Gently, Alfred pressed a kiss against Arthur's temple as he reached down to slide the used condom off. He made sure to tie it with his free hand and threw it into the waste basket beside his bed. He readjusted his boxers and sweats before gently lowering the two of them down onto the bed, still cradling Arthur in his arms. Arthur murmured quiet, unintelligible things as Alfred held him close against his chest and pulled the sheets up over them. He sighed, snuggling into the warmth of Alfred's body heat before drifting off into sleep. Alfred stroked his hair lightly. He whispered to Arthur, even though he knew it wouldn't be heard. "I love you, Arthur Kirkland. If you don't love me when we wake up, please remember, _it's not your fault_."

**Translation(s):**

_Je vous remercie beaucoup mon ami:_ Thank you very much my friend


End file.
